baisemain
by tendercholeric
Summary: suas mãos sempre foram tão leves. você é gentil demais. – aldebaran e a vida.


**nota: **saint seiya © masami kurumada / nada além de nada © klauseris

–

_**baisemain**_ – do francês, o ato de beijar as mãos de alguém em um gesto de respeito, carinho ou amor.

–

**baisemain**

;

_sobre a beleza das coisas_

–

( 11/04/2015 ) betado por _Dark Shaka_

–

O calor das pedras das ruas de Salvador faz com que seus pés queimem; por mais calejados que fossem ainda eram capazes de sentir a dor do abandono.

O moleque corre, corre como se não houvesse amanhã enquanto os casarões antigos passam do seu lado um a um, num misto de cor e velharia; corre, corre pra bem longe daquelas bandas da cidade. Se fosse pego, não haveria amanhã de fato. O que podia fazer? Uns tinham de mais, outros de menos, só sabia que precisava comer de alguma forma, e a rua havia lhe ensinado o melhor da malandragem sorrateira que só um pirralho pobre da Bahia podia compreender.

Suas mãos sempre foram muito leves, por mais que todos dissessem que ele parecia um bruto.

– Volta aqui, seu ladrãozinho de merda! – O dono da carteira grita como se aquilo de fato fosse fazer ele parar. _Otário_. – Ah, se eu te pego!

– É tio, só se você me pegar mesmo! – Ele grita, um riso bem debochado escapando por entre os dentes, as mãos apertando a carteira preta (o almoço do dia) com força contra o peito. Podia imaginar, um prato bem quentinho de comida do bar da esquina e uma latinha de refrigerante bem gelado só porque ele achava que merecia uns mimos de vez em quando.

A fome foi apertando conforme ele ia correndo. Tropeçou. Apanhou feito cachorro.

O homem vai embora com o seu dinheiro (o almoço que ele não teve; de novo) enquanto murmura promessas de que; se aquilo acontecesse outra vez, levaria ele para a polícia. O menino pensa que _pelo menos na cadeia tem comida, pelo menos na cadeia tem um teto._ Tenta catar de volta o que restou da sua dignidade ali no meio da rua; quando se levanta sente os ossos doerem e a pele sangrar, bem feito um bicho mesmo. Ou não, não sabe dizer. Alguns cães ali de Salvador eram tratados melhor do que ele, com seus donos ricos e vida cheia de pompa.

– Você está bem, menino? – É a primeira vez que não o chamam de moleque, de ladrãozinho, de cachorro, e ele se surpreende quando se vira e vê o padre da cidade olhando pra ele com um misto de preocupação e tristeza. _Aquela era a primeira vez também._

– Tô bem sim, padre. – Ele começa, seus braços tentando limpar uma poeira invisível de seu corpo, se dá conta de que não sabe mais o que falar e nem como terminar aquela conversa o mais rápido possível. Por algum motivo sentia vergonha e que tinha que fugir dali antes que a sua garganta começasse a arder e ele não conseguisse segurar o choro.

Homem não chora.

O padre apenas lhe oferece um meio sorriso, meio triste, meio simpático.

– Vem cá, eu acabei de comprar uns sonhos na padaria. A gente senta ali na praça e você me conta mais sobre você.

O menino hesita, o olha com desconfiança como um filhote que foi chutado. O estômago ronca, reclama do vazio de uns dias, ele olha pro saco de papel nas mãos do velho padre, um cheiro doce que vem certeiro e faz a sua boca aguar com uma vontade que só quem passou fome entende.

– Não são lá os melhores sonhos nem os mais bonitos, mas acho que devem estar uma delícia mesmo assim. – O senhor tenta de novo, seu meio sorriso se alargando na esperança de que ele o seguisse. O garoto olhou bem nos olhos dele, viu uma bondade que nunca tinha visto antes ao encarar uma pessoa. Cedeu. À fome, ao padre ou à gentileza, não importa.

A primeira mordida no doce foi bem daquele jeito mesmo, _um sonho_. Sua barriga lhe pedia por mais e mais daquele açúcar que melava seus dedos, mas ele tentava se conter. Não parecia certo pegar todos, mesmo que ele já tivesse feito coisa pior antes. O padre apenas deu risada e lhe entregou o saco inteiro sem dizer nada; seus olhos sempre com uma bondade até então desconhecida ao garoto. Aquela sensação retornou ao fundo de sua garganta, quase como se houvesse algo entalado lá dentro, algo que queimava e incomodava, ameaçando sair.

Ele chorou. Pela primeira vez havia uma mão que lhe afagava a cabeça e alguém bondoso que dizia que ia ficar tudo bem.

As palavras e os doces eram baratos, mas lindos mesmo assim.

( _beleza se esconde dentro de coisas simples; bondade e sonhos fresquinhos. _)

–

Esses dias ele tem frequentado mais a igreja.

O padre Francisco é um homem bom. Depois do dia em que o conheceu, o menino havia arranjado alguns pequenos serviços aqui e ali, coisa bem simples já que ninguém queria problemas por empregar crianças, mas era melhor do que ter que roubar. Também havia conseguido algumas roupas novas graças as doações dos fiéis e agora tinha um teto nos fundos da catedral que podia usar enquanto fosse necessário. Aos poucos, o padre também ia lhe ensinando a ler, sobre as coisas que a bíblia dizia. Ensinava também sobre as pessoas.

Nunca achou que ninguém fosse capaz de tanta bondade, mas essa foi a primeira coisa que aprendeu.

– E o seu nome, qual é? Nunca me disse desde que nos conhecemos. – O padre perguntou um dia enquanto ele o ajudava a acender as velas no altar, um brilho de curiosidade preenchendo seus olhos já cansados pela idade.

– Tenho não, senhor. Tive na rua por tanto tempo, passando de mão em mão, todo mundo me chamava de alguma coisa diferente. – Algo dentro do menino se encolheu, de vergonha, de tristeza, apenas abaixou a cabeça e continuou acendendo os fósforos, a luz alaranjada refletida nos adornos dourados da igreja. – Pode me chamar do que quiser, ligo não.

O menino esperava qualquer coisa, um apelido qualquer ou então uma risada, qualquer coisa menos uma mão apertando o seu ombro quase como se estivesse o assegurando de alguma coisa.

– João. – O religioso então sorriu e olhou para a imagem que estava sobre eles, a luz dos vitrais colorindo tudo o que tocava com um misto de azuis e vermelhos e amarelos. – Deus é gracioso.

Seu coração dói, mas não de uma forma ruim. Sente como se não houvesse mais espaço dentro de seu peito, que aquele sentimento podia crescer e crescer até não ter mais fim. Naquele momento ele decide; seria tão bom quanto o padre Francisco.

( _sempre foi, só precisava de uma oportunidade._ )

–

Dois anos passam rápido, o calor de Salvador sempre uma constante nesse vem e vai, a cidade crescendo junto com ele. Suas mãos continuam leves, mas ele nunca mais precisou usá-las para roubar.

O garoto acaricia uma das pétalas das rosas que ele carrega, o buquê um misto de vermelho e branco contra o seu peito. João sente a areia da praia debaixo dos pés descalços, um calorzinho gostoso que se mistura com o frio das ondas do mar e a espuma que faz cócegas nos seus tornozelos. Acabou se tornando um hábito, jogar flores no mar para agradecer por tudo.

O padre Francisco dizia que era melhor os seus superiores não saberem, mas ele achava que jogar flores no mar para Iemanjá era a mesma coisa que agradecer a Maria. Que, talvez, fossem a mesma coisa. Ou divindade (era assim que falava?), achava que se fosse pra agradecer não tinha problema fazer isso do jeito que achasse melhor.

Ele se lembra até hoje, quando era bem pequeno e viu pela primeira vez o mar cheio de flores pintado com as pétalas e a felicidade da festa do ano novo, o brilho dos fogos lá no céu e o calor das risadas das pessoas apenas acentuado pelo calor natural daquela cidade. Algo dentro dele havia estremecido, desejando tanto poder participar daquela alegria quando ele mal tinha nada para forrar o estômago.

Hoje ele pode se dar o luxo de sentir felicidade, então só tem a agradecer.

Joga todas as flores de presente para as ondas do mar, sente o perfume se misturando com o cheiro do sal e observa enquanto as pétalas se desmancham na água. Gosta de imaginar Iemanjá, Maria, a mãe que ele nunca teve, todas juntas, diferentes, uma só, imersas na beleza do oceano encontrando o pôr-do-sol. Agradece, deseja por outras graças, sorri antes de ir embora.

( _deus é gracioso._ )

–

– Ei, João! Vem aqui lavar a louça! – O velho dono do bar grita da cozinha, um certo tom de impaciência no final do seu pedido.

– É pra já! – Responde, ainda alegre pelo clima de carnaval que paira na rua, o barzinho lotado de gente feliz e festeira.

O menino entra na cozinha colocando o avental e amarrando as pontas com força atrás de si, sua alegria se esvaindo um pouco quando ele repara no tamanho da pilha de louça e no bloco que já ia embora na rua. Pelo menos ainda havia a pequena TV em cima da mesa, uma batida diferente tocando por entre a leve estática do sinal ruim.

– Aquilo ali não é Salvador. – É a primeira coisa que ele consegue dizer, o sabão já alto na pia, seus olhos castanhos prestando mais atenção no programa do que na tarefa chata de lavar os pratos. Era tudo diferente, conseguia ver um monte de gente desfilando, um monte de confete e carros alegóricos que com certeza eram muito mais coloridos ao vivo do que na televisão antiga que o Seu Zé tinha na cozinha. Diferente, bonito.

– É lógico que não é Salvador, é o Rio. Estão passando a reprise do desfile de ontem a noite. – A chefia fala enquanto se senta em uma das cadeiras e começa a assistir. – Isso aí, meu filho; é a Marquês de Sapucaí.

– Sapucaí? – Passou a vida inteira (todos os seus nove anos) naquela cidade, sem nunca ter imaginado muito o que poderia haver além do porto e da estrada. – Que é isso?

O chefe riu alto e deu umas batidinhas na cadeira que estava ao seu lado. Talvez fosse o espírito do carnaval, talvez estivesse de bom humor, quem sabe? João apenas assentiu com a cabeça e foi contente se sentar ao lado dele.

– Nunca saiu de Salvador hein, moleque? Senta aí que eu vou te contar da época que eu morei no Rio.

Seu Zé fala da festa que para a cidade inteira, igualzinho em Salvador. Fala do desfile, do confete, do brilho e das músicas; do calor e da alegria que invade as pessoas pelo menos uma vez por ano. O menino pode apenas imaginar, a beleza das passistas enquanto dançam esbanjando felicidade, seus sorrisos muito mais lindos do que qualquer outra coisa, a festa que vem pra celebrar isso mesmo; ser feliz.

( _de noite ele olha pro céu, sempre o mesmo tanto no Rio quanto em Salvador, e imagina se é de brilho e alegria que os sonhos são feitos_. )

–

João sempre soube que o mundo é feito tanto de maldade quanto de gentileza.

Existem pessoas boas, pessoas ruins, pessoas que não são ruins por opção, pessoas que são boas apenas para manter as aparências, gente calejada, gente seca como o sertão, gente que chega e transforma essa seca em flores. Existem apenas pessoas, todas diferentes, todas com a mesma capacidade para delicadeza quanto para crueldade.

Ele é apenas um menino quando um dia se pega batendo em gente muito maior do que ele para defender o padre Francisco.

Quando os ladrões fogem ele respira aliviado, olha para o padre antes de desabar ao lado dele no chão da igreja, a prataria toda espalhada pelo piso de madeira.

– Me desculpe, machuquei alguém. – O garoto começa, seus punhos agora começando a doer com a falta de adrenalina no seu sangue, lembra-se dos rostos machucados e do tamanho das feridas que deixou. – Me desculpe. – Ele chora baixinho, aliviado, com vergonha, com medo (de rejeição).

– Você protegeu alguém. – Ah, padre Francisco, sempre tão bondoso com ele. – É o que importa.

João chora mais ainda, bem como o menino que ele ainda é.

( _menino; gentil; jovem demais._ )

–

As estrelas se alinham no céu.

Um dia um homem chega de bem longe, de um lugar chamado Grécia ou coisa assim, diz que ouviu histórias sobre um menininho mais forte do que um touro. O padre Francisco o recebe na igreja e o apresenta a João, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto quando fala sobre como era um menino bom, forte e justo.

– Meu nome é Shion, João. Vim aqui fazer um convite para você. – Ele tem um ar respeitoso, o cabelo longo e esverdeado balançando levemente. – Você tem talento, é forte. Existe uma coisa que apenas você é capaz de fazer.

( _existe uma armadura que apenas você pode vestir._ )

–

O dia da partida rumo à Grécia é o dia em que Salvador parece tão fria.

– Se eu for com o senhor, posso proteger a minha casa, certo? – Ele pergunta, sua mão apertando a alça da mala com força quando vê o navio atracando no porto. – Significa que nada de ruim vai acontecer com as pessoas daqui, né? – Ouvira tudo o que Shion dissera atentamente na noite anterior, sobre como certas coisas deveriam ser protegidas, como o mundo e as pessoas sempre correm perigo.

O Mestre apenas sorri, e aquilo o faz se dar conta de que dependeria muito mais dele do que de qualquer outra coisa. Se quisesse proteger alguma coisa deveria fazê-lo.

( _o mundo nunca pareceu tão preto no branco._ )

– Vá com cuidado e não se esqueça de escrever. – O padre começa, seus olhos levemente mareados; é a primeira vez que João se dá conta do quanto ele havia envelhecido. Sempre tão bondoso, ele tira o pequeno crucifixo que usava e o coloca ao redor do pescoço do menino. – Vai te proteger.

Podia chorar, mas escolheu sorrir. O garoto pega uma das mãos do padre (repara no quão frágeis elas pareciam agora, perto das suas) e beija os seus dedos, espera que aquilo repare as dores de que ele tem se queixado, que passe todas as palavras que ficavam presas em sua garganta.

– Obrigado, padre. Por tudo mesmo. – Sorri uma última vez antes de entrar no navio, o som das ondas na orla agora tão distante.

E no céu naquela noite a estrela mais brilhante é Aldebaran.

( _um novo nome, uma nova casa, a saudade que o acompanha._ )

–

Logo que chegou, a primeira coisa que aprendeu foi que a maioria das pessoas daquele lugar não era muito chegada em estrangeiros. Não ajudava muito que ele se parecia com um brutamontes. Desnecessário dizer que não havia falado com ninguém fora o Mestre ainda.

– Pelo menos a praia é parecida com a que tem em casa. – Murmurou baixinho pra ninguém em especial, seus pés sentindo a areia e as ondas parecidas (mas tão diferentes) com as de Salvador.

– Na minha casa não tinha praia.

– Hein? – Virou-se para ver quem estava ali, ainda era inexperiente com essa história de controlar o cosmo e sentir presenças. Estava lá um outro menino, chutando as ondas como se fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo, os cabelos lavanda acompanhando seus movimentos.

– Vim de Jamiel, só tem montanhas lá então nunca tinha visto areia ou o mar. – E ele nunca havia visto montanhas, mas achou melhor deixar o outro menino continuar. – Sou Mu, aprendiz do Mestre Shion.

– Aldebaran. – Sentiu vontade de falar João, mas se segurou. Seu nome fazia parte da sua casa e aquele lugar ainda não o fazia se sentir confortável. – Vim do Brasil, o Mestre me disse que serei o Cavaleiro te Touro.

– Ele me disse, seremos vizinhos de casa. Eu serei o Cavaleiro de Áries. – Mu então estende a sua mão, sem medo, sem nojo, sem receio.

Aldebaran então ri, apertando a mão do outro garoto.

– Sabe, a praia lá de casa é muito mais legal.

( _ainda assim, Athenas é linda também._ )

–

Ele ainda joga flores no mar.

Nunca conheceu a Sapucaí com que tanto sonhava; Salvador está lá longe e o Rio mais ainda, mas ele gosta de imaginar que o mar é o mesmo e que as flores vão parar no mesmo lugar. Gosta de saber que sua casa está segura com ele ali em Athenas, que o carnaval ainda acontece e que as pessoas continuam felizes como nunca. Se fechasse os olhos podia ver a orla da praia, o mirante, a igreja, o desfile, o confete e todo mundo cantando e sorrindo.

Era isso que importava.

( _as rosas se desmancham do mesmo jeito quando as ondas vêm, o cheiro de sal agora tão familiar. Talvez aquela fosse a sua casa também_. )

–

– Crystal Wall! – E foi como num passe de mágica, uma parede de cristal surgiu, brilhante e poderosa.

( _o brilho fez com que ele se lembrasse de casa._ )

– Incrível, Mu! – O garoto exclamou, uma das mãos indo de encontro com a parede como se fosse para ver se era mesmo real, sentiu o cristal gelado debaixo de seus dedos, esfregando-o com cuidado. – Deve estar tão boa quanto a do Mestre agora!

– Demorou, mas eu finalmente consegui. – Havia um certo tom de orgulho ali, mas ainda assim era o Mu humilde de sempre. – E você, algum progresso?

– Eu sou bem mais simples do que você, meus golpes não exigem tanta prática assim. – Aldebaran riu de leve enquanto coçava a cabeça de um jeito meio encabulado. Não tinha talento o suficiente para se concentrar e fazer algum outro golpe que não fosse físico, ainda assim o amigo o respeitava, só podia imaginar como.

– Eu acho incrível que você consiga executar golpes tão fortes mesmo quando as suas mãos são tão leves. – Mu sorriu enquanto pegava uma de suas mãos e olhava a palma atentamente, como se estivesse contando as cicatrizes que estavam ali. – Eu senti na primeira vez que apertei a sua mão. Você é gentil demais, Alde.

( _você que é gentil demais._ )

–

Estava na Grécia já havia uns seis anos quando recebeu a notícia de que o padre havia falecido.

Ficou sozinho sentado na areia por um bom tempo, olhando o vai e vem das ondas e imaginando se Iemanjá e Maria o haviam recebido com a mesma bondade que ele havia lhe dado tantos anos atrás. Só podia esperar que tivesse sido sem dor, talvez dormindo ou algo assim. Ele não merecia sentir dor nenhuma, crueldade, solidão.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Aldebaran (João) chorou. Apertou a cruz dourada que tinha ao redor do pescoço com força até que ela marcasse a sua palma, seus punhos se esbranquiçando e tremendo junto com o seu choro.

Sentiu alguém apertando o seu ombro de leve, aumentando a força até que ele olhasse para ver quem era. Mu. Não disse nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça em um agradecimento silencioso, nenhum deles ali levava jeito com a perda. O amigo apenas se sentou ao lado dele na praia, contando as ondas bem baixinho até que ele se cansasse de chorar.

( _foram quatrocentas e seis ondas e cinco horas, mas ele se manteve ali._ )

–

Mestre Shion já não é mais o mesmo de tantos anos atrás.

Está mais silencioso, reservado até. Já não conversa mais tanto com todos eles como costumava. _Violência muda as pessoas_, é a única coisa que consegue imaginar. É a única coisa que os cerca todos os dias, é a única verdade que sempre será present sua sina. Lembra-se do atentado contra Atena, de tantos outros que morreram no percurso, e só consegue pensar que o coração do Mestre havia se encolhido com cada morte.

– Algo grande vai começar. – Mu comenta, sua voz nunca mais tão alegre quanto antes; quando Shion estava por perto.

– Você vai ficar bem. – É a única coisa que consegue dizer no momento. Dá um aperto nos ombros do outro cavaleiro antes de sair para deixá-lo a sós com seus pensamentos.

– Espero que sim.

( _todos nós esperamos._ )

–

Perderam muito mais companheiros do que esperavam.

Ninguém nunca espera a perda, não importa o quão óbvia ela pareça. Sempre vem de surpresa, assim como notícias ruins. No fim, Mestre Shion estava morto há muito tempo, e tantas outras mortes aconteceram assim, à toa.

Hoje ele jogaria flores no mar de novo.

– Afrodite ficaria horrorizado de ver você desperdiçando flores desse jeito. – Uma meia risada, um meio sorriso com uma vida inteira de dor. Mu parece tão abatido quanto ele.

( _Afrodite não está mais aqui. Ele engole as palavras; não era hora de ser amargo._ )

– É um presente. Pros deuses, pra eles. Agradecer por estar vivo. – Ele explica enquanto pega algumas das flores do buquê e as estende para o amigo. – Quer agradecer comigo?

– Claro.

As pétalas afundam junto com as flores no mar, carregam agradecimento, dor, tristeza, tantas coisas que não conseguiam dizer por não estarem acostumados a isso, a demonstrações simples de fraqueza. Agora mais do que nunca era o momento de ser forte, dali em diante não haveria mais espaço para nada, fora a guerra que estaria por vir.

Uma última lágrima escorre pela face e vai embora junto com a última flor; Aldebaran se vira e pega a mão de Mu, agora também sem mais flores para mandar embora.

( _suas mãos sempre foram tão leves. Você é gentil demais._ )

Beija os dedos calejados, reza, agradece por tantas coisas, deseja outras mais.

( _é a primeira e última vez. Mu entende. Deixa escapar outro meio sorriso antes de olhar para o mar. Muito obrigado._ )

–

( _beleza mesmo é viver até o fim._ )

–

**nota:** João significa "deus é gracioso.". Aldebaran significa "o seguidor", além de ser a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de touro.

Acho que nessa altura do campeonato já ficou meio óbvio que eu nunca sei de verdade o que eu estou fazendo hahaha _(:3 」∠ )_

Isso está plantado no meu desktop faz um tempo, fazer o que, me distraio fácil e escrevo mais devagar que um bicho preguiça. Mas é galera; é verão, tá um calor do caralho aqui em São Paulo e pode ser clichê e tal, mas eu queria escrever sobre praia e carnaval. A imagem de um Aldebaran bem jovem correndo por Salvador é linda pra mim, e ele se encantando pelo Rio de Janeiro e sonhando com a Sapucaí (que nem eu) era algo que eu queria escrever. Acho que é porque o Rio tem isso, essa mágica que faz as pessoas se encantarem. Mas é, o que eu queria passar mesmo era toda a bondade que ele tem, sempre me pareceu ser o mais gentil entre todos os doze e de alguma forma eu imagino que ele enxergue beleza em tudo e em todos mais facilmente do que qualquer outra pessoa. É mais sobre viver do que sobre romance e afins, ele é aquele típico brasileiro que, como o Tiago Iorc canta, vive um dia após o outro com um certo grau de otimismo em tudo o que ele faz. _**Eu não faço sentido, peço perdão por isso. **_Ficou meio meh, até a minha explicação.

( e, em outra nota, estou precisando de um beta porque minha gramática é ruim mesmo e eu não tenho confiança de postar sem rever 389384 de vezes e ainda assim deixar passar um monte de coisa. Alguém interessado...? Ganhará cookies e a minha eterna gratidão. )

Muito obrigada por ler até aqui. :)

**edição em 11/04/2015:** graças ao bom Deus eu consegui um beta ( o lindo do Dark Shaka ) e agora ele está me ajudando a corrigir as minhas fics atuais e mais as que eu vou postar no futuro. Muito obrigada, sua lindeza de pessoa! Você é demais e a fic ficou bem melhor agora com a sua ajuda uwu


End file.
